Kage Z. Bagans/Personality and Relationships
Personality Kage has many different personalities’ traits that of a mad man, yet a spoiled and arrogant teenaged girl. He is a cruel, heartless and evil young man, Kage is often over confident in his abilities to the point of arrogances. He is a man that has been said to be almost god like, having the ability to create and destroy whatever he pleases. He has proclaimed himself to be the King of The Pirates, showing his true personality. Kage has often been described by his enemies as the tyrant queen as well, which he wears the title with pride. He can be as cruel as Kojiro and Marie, although he has a great love for material possessions and money. Kage is famed as the one who calls himself the king of the pirates and has claimed that he has found “One Piece”. But lying to get more and more things, from opponents to even others who would pledge their loyalty to him. He is a psychopath with an elegant way of life; he is always set in his ways. Spoiled he refuses to eat or drink unless it is in fancy cup or plate. He is also particular and stubborn; he never listens to anyone but himself but sometimes Marie. He is famed for his smug smile always looking down on others, an individual who is both childish and maniacal sides, always showing in anything he does. But this love before anything else, he will often leave his subroutines behind because he wants to escape and let them fight for him. Being one of the most feared pirates he along with Marie and Dokugata. Kage can often get jealous traits about him, seeing something that someone else has, he would then want it. Going so far as killing said person, many look on him and often ask why he would do such a thing. He replies back saying that he is above all others, making him hated by most others. Initially cool and confident, Kage's sarcastic humor later becomes the most striking trait of his personality. He is confident in himself, in his abilities and enjoys toying with is opponents. Although he seems to get annoyed if an opponent insults him about his appearance, he can be a sadistic and demented individual. But the main traits of his personality are that he has a great love for material possessions, such as clothes, money and other items. Although it does not fill his lust for material possessions, he goes out into the worlds and doing as wants. He can act spoiled and arrogant, often bragging about his abilities to his opponents. He thinks of almost every other kind of creature as a weak thing, he has hate for Smoker and his older brother them most. The strangest trait about him is that he loves to dress in feminine clothes, going so far as cross dressing. He has a belief that his beauty is the greatest of all the worlds, going very far to prove his point. He insults others about their appearance from women to even children. He loves to compare himself to others, although he goes by beauty only no personality or what the other persons says about him. Which in turn can make them angry at him; he then tells them that it is all part of his plan to make them mad. In battle Kage can turn into a savage and heartless man, not thinking twice about killing someone. Like Sima Sao Zhang, Kage doesn’t have a care about his subroutines, he will often kill them himself if he feels like it. Insulting them calling the useless and worthless, Kage is a young man who feared because of his traits dealing with others. He has been descried as an out right weird man having a love for the strangest of things, often finding what most would find gross or even terrifying. He finds them to be cute and beautiful, such as the skull of his mother that has a vial and roses on it. He also finds much like Dokugata, he loves the company of gentlemen often commenting on their appearance. The young man even says that he finds his own brother to be a “nice” looking man, although many hear this and think of him as a sick young man. He does have a little bit of respect in him; he is sometimes seen with the Voodoo Queen of the seas, Marie Leveau. He treats her with most respect and both share a lot of personality traits together. Going so far as Kage learning some of True Voodoo from Marie herself. Underneath all of his fur and clothing, he is a very depressed young man. Kage had gone into madness after the death of his mother and his father leaving him with her lifeless body. Although both he and Ryan hate Alexander for this, but Ryan moved on trying to help Kage. But sadly Kage had gone into madness; he then snapped trying to fill the void with something. Unsuccessful in his quest he is constantly trying to find the one thing he wants, but never seems to find it. Many believe that he is longing for his mother back or that at the death of his mother he wants to kill all. Because the world didn’t mourn her lose. Although a strange habit of going into night terrors and crying uncontrollably. The final thing he does is that he will go into madness and hysteria states were he will destroy everything in his path. He has been seen to have killed servants and had even destroyed a whole fleet of Marine ships. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages Relationships Family Alexander Z. Bagans Unnamed Noble Mother Ryan Z. Bagans Enemies Mitsuhide Kuroda Tsuyaka Suigyoku Hana B. Genjisora Taichibukai Dokugata Kojiro Sima Sao Zhang World Government Marines Sengoku Smoker Tashigi CP9 Rob Lucci Sichibukai Other Pirates Straw Hat Pirates Revolutionaries Hakushin Okashi Monkey D. Dragon Bartholomew Kuma Emporio Ivankov Inazuma Allies Shiva Marie Laveau Taishi Dreams "Coming Soon" Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages